


Death Of A Purple Shirt

by FanWriter



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Just a short story written for St. Patrick's Day. (Probably set somewhere in season 1.)





	

John jerked to attention when the entrance door downstairs slammed shut. He looked to the stairs bewildered, waiting for his apparently disgruntled friend to appear. He wasn't disappointed when Sherlock stormed through the door, anger clear on his face.

''People are infuriating, exasperating, annoyingly-''

''What happened?'' John asked with trepidation.

''All day, people have been poking me and pinching me. At Bart's, on the tube, the restaurant, some small boy even pinched my leg in a bookstore. Idiots.''

''Sherlock,'' John took a steadying breath as he tried not to think the worst, ''please tell me you left the boy alone,'' he inquired with dread settling in his stomach.

''It was very satisfying to see him cry after informing him of his parents impending divorce.''

John sighed. ''Sherlock,'' he groaned. ''Did it ever occur to you that there was a reason they were doing that?''

''What reason could they possibly have?''

''Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's St. Patrick's Day and you're wearing,'' he glanced down under Sherlock's scarf to see what color his shirt was, ''purple?''

''So?''

''So,'' he drawed out, ''if you don't wear green on St. Patrick's Day you get poked and pinched. Happens every year. Did you really not know?''

''Oh.''

John watched as Sherlock walked past him into his bedroom. Shaking his head, he got back to work on his blog.

Later that day, he tried not to be too surprised when he noticed Sherlock's purple shirt half aflame and half in ashes in the sink.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to wear green, everybody!


End file.
